Hymn
Personality Hymn is a cool, calm, and collected individual... most of the time anyway. She will very rarely raise her voice, and would not allow her own emotions to determine her actions, other than her distinct heightened fear. She is a coward, however calculating she appears to be. Cowardice, in her own eyes, seems to be the most rational reaction to danger. It has kept her alive. She lives to help friends, but only friends. She holds little care for those who are not close to her. Despite this, events in her life have led her to attempt to rescue innocent lives. Though she cannot hope to repay the kindness she had received from a stranger years ago, the least she could do is try to be that stranger to others in their most desperate hour. Indeed, she used to have a more callous heart for those she never knew. Yet the night of the Waterdeep Bombings had warped her world view. Because of her actions, or lack thereof, more people died than was necessary. She carries 40 innocent deaths on her shoulders, making it her personal responsibility to somehow make up for what she had done. History * Born to an Elven mother Aledri Lilforis, a Mystic from the far north forest of Glimmerwood, traveled south after possessing constant visions of a disaster in her sleep. * Born blind as a demon child, scorned by her spiritual mother, her father an unnamed face among the Sanguine Raiders. * A dwarvern man known only as Grigs convinced Aledri to raise her like any normal Elven child. Reluctantly, Aledri enchanted the child with the power of sight over the course of Hymn's early years. * She grew up with a single mother living in a squalid shack in Skullport. Often when Aledri would leave toward the Underdark, Hymn was left locked within her own home for days at a time, with only her mother's research to entertain her. * She learnt she could harness magic at an early age, and began to practice in secret. She bonded to one of her mother's leather gloves as a focus. She began to teach herself small illusions using her mother's spellbooks. * Aledri fell dreadfully ill. Hymn attempted to save her using magic, trying to cast spell after spell after spell. A cast went haywire, and the shack erupted into a sea of flame, consuming it whole. This led to the Great fire of Skullport. * By way of a miracle, Hymn was left completely unharmed, walking out of the fire while her clothes crumbled to ash. She was taken in by Grigs. * From there, Hymn learnt from Grigs, learning how to sneak, to steal, and to infiltrate. * Soon she found a shifty man by the name of Archibold, a member of a large organisation operating in Waterdeep little known as the Zhentarim. She was put to the test, and was showing a variety of promise and doom. * On a mission to infiltrate The Scab and erase important documents, she failed to keep her cover as she encountered Grigsby working for the Sanguine Raiders. She had fled into a room packed with barrels, and in a last ditch attempt to escape capture, she created a grand eruption that shattered the north tower's third floor. * Once again, Hymn survived, waking up some distance away from The Slab in full view of the disaster she had caused. Massive stones had crumbled onto the street floor, crushing several pedestrians and carriages. Her glove was now missing. * With a new resolve, Hymn swore never to cast another spell again, through fear of disaster striking a third time. Category:The Wildcards